


Rainbows & Rings

by MistOfMidnight



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainbows, Rings, breddy - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight
Summary: "This is a soulmate ring, son" she said, locking her eyes with Eddy, "Someone who is made for you.""Soulmate?" Eddy looked up at his mother with curiosity in his eyes.Mama Chen nodded."This person is the rainbow of your life. A rainbow you can hold and have forever."•A Breddy fanfic ; Soulmate AU
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 61
Kudos: 143





	1. I. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic. Yes. As you can see, it is, in fact a soulmate AU!  
> I had always wanted to experiment with this AU, since the plots in this world are endless. ! This fic was originally supposed to be a oneshot but it surpassed the word limit graciously :P   
> Mostly fluff with a hint of angst here and there.  
> So enjoy! I guess...? Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Each comment makes my day. :)
> 
> Happy Reading!! I hope you will like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Brett and Eddy are their own person and none of these stories hold true for the real world.

**_I_ ** **_. Violet: There is a voice that doesn't use words. Listen._ **

It was a bright and sunny morning with white, fluffy clouds drifting across the sky.The sun finding its way from horizon to the summit of sky that pierced it's lucid sunlight. Flowers blooming with utmost beauty as nature wholeheartedly welcomed the spring season. The birds were soaring high with so much zeal and zest, but all of this was overwhelmed by the little eight year old who was running in the backyard of the house.

Eyes shining with excitement and fascination looking at the rainbow above him. Jumping and shrieking as he tried his best to grasp the beautiful spectrum of colours into his tiny little hands.

"Mama!" he whined in the end after not being able to catch it.

Mama Chen came running hearing the cry of his son.

"What is it? Are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled down.

Eddy nodded, but the frown and the teary eyes said otherwise.

"I can't catch the rainbow!" he whined.

Mama Chen snickered, caressing his little cheek and wiping the single tear that had spilled out of his feline eyes.

"How about I give you a pretty gift instead?" she cooed.

Eddy tilted his face in confusion.

Gift? It wasn't his birthday yet. So, why a gift?

But even before he knew, he was in his mother's arms which led him to the living room and sat him on the couch. He saw his mother disappear into her bedroom, coming out with a small velvet box in her hand.

"Close your eyes Edward" she said, in an excited tone, the sound of her socked feet hitting the ground being the only sound audible.

Eddy did what he was asked to do. The next thing he knew, there was a velvet box pressed into his palms. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the blue box, and without taking any consent he went ahead and opened it; to find a gold ring in it; a ring having the engravings of an eighth note intertwined with a rose.

He looked at his mother with a confused look.

_Why a ring?_

His mother scooped him up to make him sit on his lap.

"This is a soulmate ring, son" she said, locking her eyes with Eddy, "Someone who is made for you."

"Soulmate?" Eddy looked up at his mother with curiosity in his eyes.

Mama Chen nodded.

"This person is the rainbow of your life. A rainbow you can hold and have forever."

Eddy's eyes lit up with excitement as he jumped out of his mother's arms.

"Really?! Where can I find _my_ rainbow?' he squealed.

Mama Chen grabbed his hand with a soft smile on her face, "You will find your rainbow soon, love." she again made Eddy sit on her lap.

"But you see this ring?" she gingerly took Eddy's hand, slipping the ring onto his ring finger. "This shows how your soulmate feels right now. It will change color based on your soulmate's mood, okay? And-"

"Like magic!" Eddy squealed.

Mama Chen nodded, snickering lightly. "Yes, like magic. But it is the way you find your soulmate, okay?"

"How does that happen Ma?"

"It is different for everyone. You will find out soon." she said sweetly.

"But for now, go and practice your violin?"

Eddy grumbled, but his mother's sharp glare was enough to silent it.

He trotted to his room, taking the violin out of his violin case.

As he picked up his violin, he saw his ring turn blue. He furrowed his brows, gingerly running his fingers over the cold ring.

"Mama!" he shrieked. 'What does it mean?" he asked, tugging on his mother's dress to get her attention. She looked down to see the ring.

"Blue means that your soulmate is a bit sad," she said.

"What should I do to make _my rainbow_ feel better?" he asked, in absolute childish awe.

"You have to find that out." she sighed, patting Eddy's shoulder gently. "Now go and practice okay?"

Eddy nodded and ran back to his room. He started humming _Song of the Wind,_ from suzuki book one.

He looked at the ring, noticing that the blue color started to fade as the ring redeemed it's golden color.

He smiled widely as he started humming the piece louder, noticing how quickly the blue color began to fade.

"Mama! My soulmate feels better when I sing!" he squealed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Eddy could hear his mother making her way to his room. Socked feet hitting the ground at a pace Eddy knew will land him in trouble.

She opened the door, using a washcloth to dry her hands.

"What is it Edward?" She said a bit too sternly and the eight year old flinched.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, eyes downcast. "I think my soulmate feels better when I sing," he added.

Mama Chen sighed, kneeling down and looking at the ring.

"Are you sure?" she asked, in disbelief. Eddy nodded slyly.

Dreams, words getting engraved on the ring, a timer being set on the ring and what not. She was prepared for everything, but this.

Hearing voices was not something _usual_ soulmates felt. If Mama Chen remembered correctly, hearing voices was a special thing. Something that was as rare as painite.

She looked up at Eddy, a small smile gracing her face,"Hmm? Was it? That's nice," She cooed.

Eddy nodded, looking at his mother's hand which enveloped his tiny little ones.

"Doesn't seem you can get any practice done today. Let's go to the park? She asked.

Eddy's previously downcast lit up in excitement, his jet black hair bouncing up and down as he nodded furiously, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Mama Chen chuckled. "Get ready then. We leave in 10 minutes."

Eddy nodded, running and setting down his violin back in it's case.

***

Parks were Eddy's favourite place. The seesaw, merry-go-round, swingset, slide, jungle gym, chin-up bars, sandbox, spring rider, trapeze rings, playhouses, and mazes, all guaranteed him loads of fun.

But not today.

The tears were unstoppable as his mother gently placed him on the park bench and looked down at the wound on his knee, it was nothing, just a minor scratch.

"It's okay, Eddy." She consoled, running a gentle hand up and down his back.

Tears continued to spill out of his eyes, till a faint voice rang in his ears.

He looked up at his mother, confusion written on his face.

But the voice got stronger, and as if on cue, Eddy's tears stopped flowing.

_Song of the Wind_

The same song he had sung it to _his_ rainbow not an hour ago.

"Mama, do you hear that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Someone's singing," he squeaked out.

Mama Chen looked at him, knowing what exactly was going on. She scooted closer to him, her thumbs gently wiping the tear tracks from his cheeks.

"That's your soulmate. _Your_ rainbow, Eddy"

Eddy whipped his head up.

 _His_ rainbow was singing to him?

Does it mean when he sang, his rainbow could hear it too?

Mama Chen chuckled. "Remember I told you that you can connect with your soulmate through the ring?" Eddy nodded.

She scooped him up into his arms. "This is how you do it, Eddy. You can see how your soulmate feels from the ring" she took his palm in her hand, "and sing to each other to feel better. Your soulmate can hear you too."

Eddy hummed in response, the tiny scratch on his knee long forgotten.

"Let's go home?" Mama Chen asked.

Eddy nodded again, not taking his eyes off his ring.

As the sun began to set, the mother-son duo made their way out of the park; Eddy's eyes still locked onto the ring. He started to hum the same piece again, hoping his soulmate could hear him. He almost jumped with joy when he heard the voice again, singing the same piece.

"You have a good voice, _rainbow"_ he chuckled looking at the ring, which was changing its color to yellow.

_Happiness_

Yes, he was too. He was more than happy. Looking up at the setting sun, a new sense of hope was drilled into the smaller boy's bones. The hope that one day he will meet his rainbow. That one day, he will himself tell him that he is happy; without these rings, but with words. 


	2. II. Indigo

**  
_II. Indigo: In dreams you are mine. In my life, you are a dream._   
**

The tick of the metronome at 60BPM echoed through the room. Supported by nothing but the quiet winds and the rustling of the sheet music kept on the wiry music stand. The recording of Perlman’s performance of Chopin’s Nocturne was playing in the background. The phrasing, the articulation, the glisses, everything made the piece speak. 

But Eddy wasn’t paying attention to any of this. Violin in rest position, strumming random chord progressions, he just stood next to the open window, face plastered with an eerie glow, excited eyes and glittered demeanor, he was lost in his own thoughts.

_The sky was black tranquility married to a poetry of stars. Eddy found the darkness strange. Living in the heart of a city, he had grown used to having the warming, orange glow of street lamps outside his window, their light filtering in through the gaps in the curtains._

_He tilted his head skyward and could see millions of bright stars dotted on the black canvas of night, yet none of that light seemed to filter far enough down to make any difference when he turned his eyes away._

_The flickering park lights didn’t make any difference to the dark as Eddy kept walking around the park for what seemed like an eternity, trying to figure out where he was but to no avail._

_He kept walking, coming across a beautiful flower bed laid with blooming roses for acres._

_Even in the darkness of the night, Eddy could see the variety of colours in them. From white to red, petals shining as the dew drops on them reflected the moonlight._

_He let his hands drift through the petals, his calloused fingers running through the petals that were as smooth as velvet. Absolutely breath-taken, Eddy took a few steps towards the flowerbed, noticing a man standing in the middle. The man was looking right back at him, but his face covered by his bangs._

_He had a small frame, his fingers curled beautifully over the rose he was holding. Fingers running ever so gracefully over the petals._

_He reluctantly took a few steps forward, but all of his doubts and fears were forgotten when he saw the man’s ring through his peripheral vision; the same eighth note intertwined with a rose._

_Eddy froze on the spot, trying to process what was going on. But when the realisation hit him, he couldn’t help but smile widely and take long strides towards the man._

_This is when realisation hit him.This was the man he has been trying to find for 12 years_ _, the man with whom he wants to share his laughs and sorrows._

_This man was his_ soulmate _._

_Joy and excitement was bubbling in his veins as he almost sprinted towards the man._

_“Hello,” the man whispered._

_Eddy melted at the sound of the voice, a voice he had gotten well acquainted with over the past 12 years, a voice he would recognise in a heartbeat anywhere._

_“Hello,” Eddy blurted out, still in disbelief._

_Eddy saw the man scoot closer, their shoulders touching, and Eddy could feel his heart pounding, ready to fly out of his chest._

_The man delicately took Eddy’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Eddy could feel the warmth of his soulmate’s skin, the cold rings intertwined in their fingers. Eddy could feel it all._

_He looked down at their intertwined hands, their rings turning a shade of pink, a silent testimony to let Eddy know that this man was indeed_ his _soulmate._

_“Who are you,” he asked, unsure if he would get the answer._

_The man started to fade in the twilight mist, and Eddy could feel the warmth fading, and Eddy could feel him losing the grip of their intertwined._

_He tried to grab the hand of his soulmate, but all he caught was thin air, the rose that his soulmate was holding falling into his palms._

_Just before he disappeared fully, the man hugged Eddy, but this time, Eddy couldn’t feel the radiating warmth. He whispered into Eddy’s ear:_

_“Find me._

_All shining and gold, with a beautiful rose_

_You follow its missing petals and complete the harmony,_

_And then you shall find me;_

_To form the perfect symphony”_

That is all Eddy could remember, that is all he _needed_ to remember. 

He was brought back to reality when he heard the humming of the _Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto_ as usual, in that sweet voice that has been caring for Eddy for the past 12 years. His body can’t help but relax as he felt all of his doubts and insecurities vanish. 

He looked out of the window, at the two doves perched up at the top of a tree, adoring how they were snuggled close to each other, singing their love to each other. Their white opening ever so graciously as they unfurled their wings, flying high _together._

Eddy was again brought back to reality when the humming stopped. Even though it was going on for what seemed an eternity now, it would never be enough for Eddy. 

“Don’t worry, I will find you,” he whispered, looking at the ring and was pleased when he saw the tinge of orange in it. 

_Excited_

  
  


“Yeah, okay. Wait, I will sing too,” he snickered. 

He looked up in awe at the doves who had come back after their evening flight, lost in their beauty and wished that he would soon have someone to snuggle and hold onto too. 

Then he plopped onto his bed, looking out of the window as his own voice humming the _Korngold Violin Concerto_ echoed through the room, sending him and his soulmate into a peaceful slumber, dreaming that one day they will meet and hoping that they will never let go there after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- AO3 will be uploaded back to back for the next few days to catch up with the Wattpad updates. But after that, the chapters will be published simultaneously on the same time on both the platforms. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Do let me know your thoughts in the comments!!:)


	3. III. Blue

**_III. Blue: When the path reveals itself, follow it._ **

The jewelry store was quite silent, apart from the jingling of the bells everytime someone entered the store. The footsteps of the salesmen on the floor echoing through the halls, the shutting of clear glass cabinets filled with an overwhelming amount of jewelry. 

But none of them mattered to Eddy other than the one he was wearing.

“We can run the design in the database if you want. But this seems like a very _unique_ piece, I doubt it will give any great result.” the salesman said, gingerly placing the ring onto the jet black display tray.

Eddy nodded. “If you could try, I would really appreciate it.”

The silence of the store was deafening, a sense of caution filling the air. But Eddy was losing his patience, this was the 50th jewelry store he had been to that day but wasn’t expecting anything out of this rendezvous too.

He was looking around the shop, feet tapping restlessly against the marbled floor. When the salesman started walking towards Eddy, he could tell from his expressions that the news wasn’t going to be what he wanted to hear. 

“We are sorry, sir. But there is no such design registered in our database.” he said in an apologetic tone, handling the ring back to Eddy.

“It’s alright. Thank you for trying” he replied, slightly disappointed as he slipped the ring back into his finger and turned around to leave the shop. 

“Excuse me sir!” Eddy whipped his head back to look at the salesman.

“Before you leave, may I ask something?” Eddy gave him a confused nod. 

“Is one petal of the rose on your ring missing for some reason?” he asked, and Eddy was left dumbfounded. 

“What?” he asked in absolute disbelief. 

“Your ring sir. One of the petals from the rose is missing.” he replied. 

Eddy looked down at his ring, scanning it to see the missing petal. 

_There it was._

Eddy let out a small laugh, he had been staring at the ring every night for 12 years now and hadn’t seen the little detail.

Then the voice echoed in his head. 

_All shining and gold, with a beautiful rose_

_You follow its missing petals and complete the harmony._

“Missing petals,” he whispered.

“I am sorry?” the sales asked.

“No. Nothing. Thank you for your help. Appreciate it!” Eddy said as he slipped the ring back on and ran out of the shop.

He remembers leaning down and touching a rose, seeing how it was unique that the other ones there. How it was _missing_ a petal. 

He was internally cursing himself for not noticing the small detail on the ring, as he started his car and went straight home, driving at a _very_ illegal speed. 

The gravel getting crushed beneath the car tyres was the only sound he heard as he parked his car in the driveway. 

He looked up at his house, it was beautiful. The patio lights were on, the sight of the setting sun reflecting through the glass windows. Potted plants near the entrance, it looked so _complete_ , it looked so _happy,_ it felt so _alive_ **_._ **

But it wasn’t what Eddy felt looking at it, as he saw the house beyond its features. 

Yes, it was a beautiful house but that is not what he wants; he wants a beautiful _home_.

He yearns for someone whom he can hug, for someone to come running out of that lonely house when they hear the crunching sound of the gravel when he arrives. Someone with whom he can walk through those closed house doors _together,_ someone who will make this house feel complete. Someone who will make him feel complete.

He opened the main door of his 3 bedroom house, looking at the bedroom next to his, a bedroom which has been waiting for it’s resident for eons now. He reluctantly opened the door, looking at the perfectly set bed, waiting for someone to plop onto the mattress. The window, waiting for a couple to hold hands and watch the night sky _together_.

The cream walls with white butterfly prints, waiting to be decorated with picture frames of their adventure _together_.

The wine bottle in the freezer, waiting to be opened on a special occasion and Eddy’s open arms, waiting for his soulmate to walk into them. 

And the fact that he could see the light at the end of the tunnel made every second of that yearning worth it.

He shut the door of the room, running to his own and opening the bedside drawer as fast as he could. He took the blue velvet box he had gotten almost a decade ago, opening it and looking at the little engraving that had been there on the left side corner. 

**_It is the edge of the petal, where the love awaits_ **

“Missing petal,” Eddy whispered, thinking of how to connect the two signs. 

And then then realisation hit him like lightning. 

_New Farm Park_

Of course that was it.

The dream, the missing petals, the park. It all fit. 

This was the only park in all of Brisbane that had such a variety of roses he had seen in his dream and the only place from where the night sky looked so heavenly. But this was the first park in which Eddy had seen a blooming rose which was missing petals. 

He remembers how he had felt a pull towards the peculiar flower when he had seen it. The happiness he felt when he touched its smooth petals. 

Eddy let out a chuckle, looking out of the window of his living room. It was way past sunset, and no matter how much his heart was screaming for him to run to the park, he knew he wouldn’t receive a fruitful result.

He put the blue box back into the drawer, making his way to the balcony and sitting down on one of the chairs, looking over at the beautiful stars that were adding to the beauty of the night sky.

He looked down at the ring noticing how it was turning a light shade of grey. 

_Sleepy_

Eddy chortled. “Well aren’t you sleepy a bit early today. Did you go somewhere?” he said, eyeing the clock which showed the time as 9PM, well aware that he wouldn't hear his soulmate’s voice answering. He took a deep breath, trying to brush away the slight disappointment that he felt and started humming _The Last Rose Of Summer_ in his sweet voice. 

“It’s okay, I know you will tell me all about your adventures when we meet. Cause I sure as hell will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! All caught up with Wattpad haha! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! uwu  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!! :)


	4. IV. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author(aka me) has never been to New Farm Park. While the place and location is real, the underlying descriptions are fictional and have been bent around for the sake and convenience of the plot. I emphasize once again, the descriptions of New Farm Park in this fic is absolutely fictional.
> 
> Thank you!

**_IV. Green: The heart knows when the search is over._**

Eddy woke up to the steady patter of rain upon his bedroom window, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of rising sun. The sound brought calmness to his mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. But he was soon greeted with his morning melody, Greig’s _Morning_ in his soulmate’s sweet voice filling his ears as he got out of bed, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling and rubbing his eyes.

“Morning,” he whispered, humming the same piece to greet his soulmate as he got clothes out of his closet, excited for today’s search. 

“I hope to find you today,” he snickered, before walking into the bathroom.

After taking the quickest shower of his life, Eddy was out of his house with his car keys and a small bag with a water bottle in hand; looking at the sun that had begun to emerge from behind the clouds that had engulfed it. 

Running over the black tarmac so fast that the passing greenery became a hazy blur, Eddy drove down to the metro station, well aware of how much traffic he would have to deal with if he drove himself to that side of Brisbane. 

He parked his car in the parking area, and ran to the ticket counter to get his pass. Once he boarded the metro, Eddy felt a huge wave of relief and excitement wash over him. He sat down on one of the seats, observing how the seats and windows shook with every small bump in the ragged pavement, jostling the passengers back and forth.

Looking at the couples around him, their beautiful pink to crimson red rings, showing how madly in love they were, he hoped that it would be them one day. 

“Brunswick Street. Passengers to get down here for New Farm Park, McWhirters and other heritage-listed sites. The doors will open on the right, please mind the gap.” The announcer spoke after which the metro came to a stop. 

Eddy got out, running down the stairs of the station, until he could see the park at a distance, getting clearer by each step he took. His heart rate was skyrocketing with each step, face flushed red, almost out of breath; and even before he knew it, he was at the entrance of the park. 

He looked around before taking a deep breath and stepping foot into the park.

Entering the park he immediately realised that this was different. This was nothing like the gardens in the main city where a park meant acres of concrete interspersed with neat grass verges. 

But that was not the only thing that felt different, the twenty square acres of entrancing was crossing numerous numbers of pathways, all cunningly designed to lead to the _heart_ of the park, the red roses. 

He felt a slight breeze rustle the leaves making them fall to the solid ground one

by one. The air was warm, flowers were vast, and concealed the freshly cut green grass. The sunbeams poured through narrow openings of the pale clouds as it outlined the fringes of the lazy drifting clouds.The calm relaxing shade of blue in the background supported the clouds and sun. The colorful swings grew wings as it merilly jumped up and down accompanied by little humans with smiles from ear to ear.

It took all of Eddy’s willpower to not stop at every second he took, each view was just too elegant and mesmerizing to miss. But that was not why he was there and when the reason he was here hit Eddy, he started walking faster, looking and around trying to look for someone who was maybe as lost as he was or something to guide him further. 

When he reached the heart of the park, Eddy realised that this was going to be tougher than he had anticipated. There were a dozen people there, how was he supposed to pin-point his soulmate?

Well he could go and take every second man’s hand in his own and look and analyse their ring, but he wasn’t quite sure if he would be in his house or the city jail after doing that.

He started to look around, scanning the crowd, trying to match the small figure he had seen in his dream with the people around. Walking along the roses, hands unconsciously running over the velvet smooth petals, Eddy saw a guide explaining the architecture to the tourists present.

Out of nothing but curiosity, he joined the tourists gathered around the display plate looking over at the architecture of the park. Eddy leaned in, looking at the picture.

“As you may have observed, no matter what path you take at the entrance, it will lead you to the central rose garden” the guide said, pointing at the picture.

“But the interesting fact is,” he continued “The central rose garden has the same shape as that of a rose petal!” he exclaimed and Eddy whipped his head up. 

“What did you say?” 

The guide looked at him before shifting his gaze to the picture. “Look, the shape of the rose garden here resembles the petal. The edge is towards that side.” the guide gestured towards his right. “And from there it will lead you back to the yellow roses.”

Everything else had turned into white-noise after Eddy heard the word ‘edge’ leave the guide’s mouth as he remembered the engravings on the velvet box. 

**_It is the edge of the petal, where the love awaits_ **

“Edge of the petal,” he chuckled before looking in the direction the guide had pointed.

And then Eddy ran, feet kissing the ground beneath, covering the uneven paving stones with ease, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. His long, brown coloured locks whipped back and forth behind him like a fiery tale, eyes glimmering with hope that today might be the day that he will feel lonely. 

Heart pounding, Eddy finally made it to the edge, eyes darting from left to right to look for a similar small figure while catching his breath, but to no avail. 

In that moment, Eddy looked down at his ring, still a beautiful shade of orange, _as usual_. He chuckled. His soulmate seemed to be a very cheery person since the ring barely went to the darker range of colours, always switching between yellow and orange. It made Eddy feel satisfied knowing that his soulmate was happy. And felt that he had someone who cared for him, even though he hadn't met _that someone,_ but the humming and singing reassured him that someone was there. Afterall, it was something that only they shared, something no one else in the world would understand. No one else would hear the humming, no one else would understand _their_ little language, it was their special bond, something he had to use to find his soulmate. 

_Wait_

Eddy furrowed his brow, as his mother’s words echoed inside his head. 

_“_ _But it is the way you find your soulmate, okay?”_

“A way to find my soulmate,” he whispered when it finally hit him. 

He looked up, scanning the crowd for one last time and took a deep breath before starting to hum the _KornGold Violin Concerto,_ hoping that if his soulmate was here, he would hear his voice and sing back. 

Eddy continued to walk around the area near the edge of the petal, not quite sure what to expect. As if on cue, Eddy heard his soulmate’s voice singing the _Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto._

But this time it was not just echoing inside his head, this time Eddy could hear it. He could really hear it. 

With a wide smile on his face, Eddy began to hum slightly louder, to see if his soulmate could hear him in reality too. He followed the direction from which he felt the voice was echoing, reaching a park bench with a small figure sitting on it. 

Eddy looked at the man, face still covered with his bangs and he questioned for a split second if this was a dream again. But all of it was thrown out of the window when the man whipped his head up as a reaction to hearing Eddy’s voice. Revealing his beautiful face, the specs resting on his nose, the jet black hair framing his face perfectly, the beautiful eyes wide open looking at the figure in front of him, those beautiful hands Eddy had seen in his dream still wrapped delicately around a rose in his palms which were slightly concealed under his oversized hoodie. 

His heart skipped a beat, and he knew it that this was _it_. This is where the search ends. 

He took a few steps forward, mirroring the action of the man who was walking towards him, fidgeting nervously with his ring. 

Then they stood face to face, breathing synchronized, eyes locked with each other, both still trying to fathom the fact that the other was their soulmate. 

Comfortable silence settled between the two, neither uttering a word and letting their eyes communicate. The chirping of the birds, the laughs of the tourists and the squeals of the children all was white noise for the two men who were lost in the rhythm of the other’s breathing. 

Eddy didn’t know what to say. It was funny, how he had pictured this moment a thousand times at night and imagined what he would say; but all of it had combusted into the air. How he thought that maybe, just _maybe_ he would slap them for taking so long. How he would pull them into a tight hug and never let go again. But here he was, speechless, just looking at his soulmate, looking into those beautiful eyes which were glimmering with joy, just like his; feeling his warmth reach him, making his heart flutter.

After what felt like an eternity but yet not enough, Eddy felt a warm hand delicately clasp onto his, lifting it gently to examine the ring. The second the rings came in contact, they changed a beautiful shade of pink, and the man just looked up at Eddy, jet black hair bouncing at the sudden movement. He let go of the hand, and just wrapped his arms around Eddy’s torso, resting his head on Eddy’s chest, breathing deeply. 

“You finally found me,” he whispered, and Eddy just wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s frame. He was caught off guard with the sudden hug, but it did not feel weird at all, weird was the last thing Eddy felt, this felt right, this felt natural. 

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting.” 

The man pulled away, shaking his head in a clear no.

“You are right on time,” he smiled, finding his way back into Eddy’s arms yet again. It was now he noticed how short his soulmate was as he saw his small frame completely crushed against Eddy’s body. Just perfect for Eddy to completely wrap his arms around him. Just perfect like two pieces of a puzzle that are made just for each other. 

“I am Eddy,” Eddy whispered into the shorter’s hair, trying not to break the delicate moment, but really excited to know his soulmate’s name. The smaller man chuckled.

“Oh right!” he said nervously. “I am Brett.” he replied.

“Hello, Brett.” Eddy blurted out, mind running on autopilot.

Brett stepped back, intertwining their hands, the little _cling_ of the rings touching filling the air.

“Hello, Eddy.” he chuckled nervously, feeling Eddy tighten his hold on his hands, eyes still locked with Brett’s.

He brought their intertwined hands to the level where they both could see it, and he looked at the rings. _Really_ looked at the rings. Yes, they were pink, a color Eddy had almost lost hope of seeing on his ring. 

He looked up at Brett, his eyes still locked with Eddy’s, and in that moment Eddy realised that the pink shade of the rings was nothing compared to the rosy pink shade of Brett’s cheeks, the shine of the gold was nothing compared to those shimmering eyes looking at him lovingly. _Nothing_ was worth this moment.

_This moment_ made every minute of his yearning worth it.

This moment was _pure_ bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter uwu. From here the journey begins, and the chapters will be a little longer.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! Each comment makes my day :)


	5. V. Yellow

**_V. Yellow: I Wonder What I look like in your eyes_ **

They were approaching the _heart_ of the garden for the third time now, lost in each other's presence, hands intertwined as Brett continued to tell Eddy about himself. Just after a few minutes with his _soulmate,_ a word that made him feel all giddy on the inside.Eddy had figured out that Brett was very talkative and he liked it. He seemed to be quite childish but mature at the same time and Eddy liked that too. He liked everything about him and couldn't wait to learn more.

But the most important part he liked- he was Eddy's _soulmate_.

He chuckled to himself when the word rang in his mind and his head automatically whipped to his left to look at Brett who didn't seem to care that they were about to go for their fourth round around the park.

He just wanted to let Eddy know _everything_ about himself and know _everything_ about Eddy too. From childhood to now, his likes, his dislikes. Did he watch anime? Which one was his favourite? Has he gone to Japan?

The questions were endless and Brett knew he had all the time in the world now, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to _know_ Eddy, right then and there; he wanted to remember every little detail about him and never let go of them after that.

And his heart sank just a little when he saw that they had reached the center of the garden for the third time.

He looked up at Eddy who was staring at him in amusement, probably astonished how much Brett talked, but he didn't care, because he was just getting started and there was a lot he wanted Eddy to know; and a lot he wanted to know about Eddy. So he just tugged on his jacket, hoping that he would agree to another round. Just one more, even though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"One more round, please?" He pleaded with his big puppy eyes still tugging gently.

It was a simple question and there was no way that Eddy was going to say 'no' to him. So he just nodded and Brett's face was graced by yet another one of those smiles that made Eddy's heart race; and they were on their way for the fourth round around the park.

It was weird, he had just met Brett an hour ago; but it felt like he has known for him for years.

He was a violinist, just like Eddy. He moved to Australia from Taiwan when he was 5 years old, just like Eddy. He didn't seem shy at all and is definitely an extrovert. He is a year elder to Eddy, loves Chinese cuisine and bubble tea and would die for it. He cranes his head up in an adorable manner to look up at Eddy and intentionally made their rings _cling_ against each other to keep reassuring himself that this was real.

But knowing Brett was not the weird part. The weird part was it didn't feel weird. Weird was the last thing Eddy was feeling, he had never felt so happy and satisfied before. It felt like he was home.

As Eddy got lost in his _weird_ thoughts, Brett noticed that Eddy was zoning out. He smiled gently before giving their intertwined hands a little squeeze.

"Hey.." He whispered, leaning his head against Eddy's chest while the taller looked at Brett's eyes that crinkled in the prettiest way when he smiled ear to ear.

"It is crazy, isn't it?" Brett asked and Eddy gave him a confused look.

"What's crazy?"

Brett just gestured towards their intertwined hands, looking down at the newly turned pink rings.

"This," He chuckled and Eddy scoffed.

"Not really, no. I don't feel it's crazy. I am more concerned why it doesn't feel crazy. Am I making sense?"

Brett snickered, slightly nodding. "I know right? I don't feel weird at all. I feel like I have known you for years even though it has been barely an hour since we met."

"That's exactly how I feel too," Eddy exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Well, we are soulmates afterall," Brett replied softly and Eddy nodded, caressing Brett's little palm with his thumb.

"Yeah we are."

Brett craned his head up to look at Eddy, nodding. He simply placed his head on Eddy's shoulder and sighed happily.

He looked around the park, hearing the wind whistling in his ears and relishing in Eddy's warmth. The moment was soft and neither wanted to destroy it. It was so soft that the chirping of the birds, even the slightest whistling of the winds would break it.

So when Brett's stomach rumbled out of nowhere, Eddy couldn't help but laugh out loud at the incident. His eyes began to tear up and he laughed harder when he saw Brett's face turning red out of embarrassment.

"Hungry?" Eddy finally asked after composing himself, still chuckling under his breath.

But Brett didn't reply, burying himself into Eddy's shoulder, wishing to be swallowed by the ground.

"Hey," Eddy said, nudging Brett slightly for a reaction.

"Sorry," Came the muffled voice and Eddy could still see the pink tint on Brett's cheeks.

"It's alright. Let's get something to eat?" He asked and Brett nodded.

They made their way out of the park, hands intertwined _as usual._ And after a bit of searching around the area, they finally found a cafe.

Eddy pushed the door open, holding it while gesturing Brett to enter first.

Brett blushed, ducking his head down and entering the cafe. They chose the table near the window seat and found out that they both loved sitting next to the window.

They placed their orders- Eddy a burger with fries because he can't have burgers without fries while Brett ordered a classic grilled cheese.

Eddy realised another thing about Brett- He eats a _lot_ and he eats fast. He was left dumbfounded when Brett finished his whole two grilled cheese before he could finish his burger which was comparatively small.

"You eat so fast."

"Thank you..?" Brett replied, visibly flustered with the sudden comment. Eddy chuckled, taking another bite of his burger.

And then Eddy remembered something.

_The dream_

"Brett?" He asked.

"Hmm?" The smaller replied, eyes looking at Eddy's gentle ones.

"When did you figure out the dream?"

Brett chuckled. "Around 2 months back?"

And the very minute Eddy felt a huge pang on his heart. He had made Brett wait for so long.

"I am sorry," He replied, ducking his head down. All of a sudden all of his appetite was thrown out of the window.

"Let me finish," Brett chided. "The dream had caught me off guard honestly. It came out of nowhere. Like I was expecting it to happen but I didn't expect it to be like this. And then I saw you in the middle of the fie-"

"Yeah same. But I saw you," Eddy added.

Brett grumbled. "Let me finish!" And Eddy snickered, nodding. "So, I figured out the first part. That there was a rose petal missing in the ring. But the second part, I couldn't." His voice trailed off.

"What then?" Eddy asked, curious.

"Well, I did a lot of research," He mumbled before snickering. "And then finally figured out that it was New Farm Park two weeks before. So I used to sit there everyday, waiting for you to show up and you finally did!" He exclaimed, a brilliant wide smile plastered on his face.

"I am still sorry though," Eddy replied, taking another bite of his burger.

Brett chuckled. "It's alright. I am just glad that we finally met"

Both locked eyes for a moment, a gentle smile on both of their faces.

While waiting for Eddy to finish his meal, Brett looked around the cafe, noticing the little bell on top of the door, ringing every time someone came in, the random quotes written on the walls and the decorations that were placed on the walls.

But what caught his eye was the permit which had been hung near the entrance.

Well, it was not the permit that caught his eyes, it was the words _Municipal Corporation_ that caught his eyes. The words made him almost choke on the water he was drinking, making Eddy jump out of his chair.

"You okay?" Eddy asked, running a hand up and down Brett's back.

Brett nodded, coughing slightly, "Yeah, I just remembered that we need to go to the municipal office to get our status changed."

Oh right.

There was a rule to let the corporation know about your 'soulmated' status within the first 24 hours of it happening. Eddy wasn't really a big fan of the rule. Why does the government need to interfere in a person's personal life? He did not know. So all he could do was follow the rules, whether he liked it or not.

He looked at Brett and nodded. "So when would you like to go to the office?" He asked.

"Today..?" Brett replied, slightly unsure of his idea. They could go tomorrow too, but the idea of leaving Eddy was not something Brett was looking forward to. So this was his feeble attempt to delay the inevitable.

Eddy looked outside the window, the sun was still high in the sky so it wouldn't hurt to get the job done today.

"The nearest one is near Queen Street," Eddy said, they could take the MRT and make it to the office in no time.

"We could take the MRT?" Brett replied.

"Yeah! That was exactly what I was thinking!" Eddy exclaimed yet again."Our thoughts are so alike."

Brett chuckled, gesturing Eddy to finish his meal so that they could be on their way.

After arguing who is paying the bill, which ended up with Eddy paying cause he was very stubborn, the two walked to the MRT station to take the next train.

Eddy yet again paid for their tickets which made Brett pout in the cutest way possible.

When the train arrived, Eddy again gestured for Brett to enter first and this time, Brett couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" He teased and Eddy just wiggled his eyebrows as they sat down next to each other.

Brett could feel a few curious eyes on them, looking at the pink rings and smiling to themselves. The whole scene made Brett blush as he concealed his hands under the oversized jumper he was wearing. Eddy noticed this and gave his hands a gentle squeeze, before looking up at the people who were eyeing them.

All looked away, some slightly ashamed to have been caught staring at the two, some still shamelessly staring at the two. Eddy looked down at Brett again, who still had his ring concealed against his jumper. He didn't say anything, not wanting to push Brett to do so.

"Queen Street. Passengers for Queen Street Mall, Brisbane Arcade etc. to get down here," The announcer's voice spoke through.

The two got down, and Brett pulled his sleeves back up, letting the ring show as he walked alongside Eddy who was smiling to himself when he felt Brett's palm latch onto his.

They made their way to the office and went inside; looking how crowded the place was. On their way in, Brett picked up a random manual for the procedure they had to go through.

Eddy tsked, taking the manual out of his hands.

"Don't read it. They are just gonna ask for our names, I am sure."

"For sure?"

"For _sure._ "

Brett nodded, moving past the crowd, making their way to the right department. There were barely any people in the area. Only the lady behind the counter who was busy flipping through the pages of a file in her hands.

"There are barely any people on this side," Brett blurted out in absolute shock.

Eddy nodded, "Not everyone is lucky enough to find their soulmates, are they?"

Brett nodded. Now really understanding how lucky he was to find Eddy.

Eddy pulled him along to the counter, looking at the lady on the counter who greeted them with a smile.

"Hello!" She said, all cheery and happy.

"Hello," Eddy spoke, "We are a newly soulmated _couple,_ so we would like to get our status changed?"

Brett snickered at the word 'couple' and Eddy gave him a challenging look.

"Oh that's great! First, congratulations!" The woman said, "May I please see your rings?'

Both the boys nodded, lifting their left hands to let the lady see their rings.

"Perfect," she mumbled. "Please give me your names and an ID."

After the verification process was done, the woman caught both of the boys off guard with the question she asked.

"I am sorry?" Eddy asked in absolute disbelief while Brett who was standing next to him was trying his best not to laugh.

"I asked who is moving with whom by next week," the woman replied nonchalantly,"It's in the manual you are holding in your hand, sir." she added.

Eddy looked down at the manual that was resting in his hand, the same manual he had snatched from Brett who was snickering behind Eddy.

"Sorry we haven't discussed that yet, can't it wait?"

"I am sorry, but these are the rules the state has set. So you will have to decide right now."

Eddy let out a frustrated groan, definitely not happy with how the government worked.

What are they trying to do? Are they trying to be a wingman? Well they are doing a terrible job at it. Who after _just_ 24 hours of knowing a person decides to move in with them? It's a life decision, they most probably will spend the rest of their life with each other. Who could decide that in just 24 hours?

Apparently, Brett.

Because the next voice Eddy heard was Brett's sweet one.

"I will move in by next week," He said meekly, a rosy pink blush making it's way up his cheeks.

"Very well then," The woman replied, typing the things up in the database while Eddy just blankly stared at Brett.

Even after the process was over, Eddy didn't utter a word. He was way too confused and happy to say anything. Happy because Brett was moving in with him, confused because he doesn't know how he took that decision so quickly.

It was Brett who broke the silence while they made their way out of the office.

"I am sure, Brett! They will just ask for our names, Brett!" He exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"So much for being _sure_ ," He teased and Eddy just looked at him.

"But you are moving in with me?" He asked.

Brett blushed, "I- I mean, I don't mind. Unless you say otherwise."

Eddy shook his head, "You are welcome to stay with me! Heck, you are more than welcome!" he exclaimed, pulling Brett into a tight hug that Brett returned.

"As much as I love your hugs, Eddy; we gotta go home now," He sighed.

Eddy nodded, "I am still surprised by how you made that decision so quick." He said as they made their way to the station.

"It just felt right. I don't doubt it."

Eddy hummed in response as they kept walking, the evening sun's rays turning the sky a beautiful shade of pink.

It was yet again Eddy who paid for their ticket despite Brett's protests. The elder pouted, "I am an independent man you know!"

Eddy chuckled, "An independent man who is moving in with _me_ ," He teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brett huffed and playfully punched Eddy on the shoulder. The train arrived and since it was an evening trip, it was packed with people, with barely any room to breathe. Luckily, Eddy found a single empty seat at the end of the coach and gestured for Brett to sit down.

But Brett just shook his head in a clear no, "No it's okay. We can stand."

Eddy huffed, "Come on, sit down" He chided.

"No. You can if you want to though."

Eddy looked at the empty seat, mumbling to himself as he sat down on it, his eyes not leaving Brett who's small frame shook with every jerk. Eddy looked around, looking if any seats were empty but to no avail.

So he did the next thing that made sense to him. When the train jerked the next time and Brett's tiny frame shook ever so slightly, he pulled Brett by his arm, almost making him twirl before he ended up in Eddy's lap.

"Eddy!" Brett yell-whispered.

"Yes?" He replied innocently, forming a tight grip around Brett's torso.

"Let go"

"No."

"Eddy please!"

"No."

"People are looking!"

"I don't care. I only care when you look."

To those words, Brett fell silent. He looked up at Eddy's determined eyes which reassured him that he meant what he said. He was still insecure about the people who were staring at them. But he locked his eyes with Eddy and let go of the insecurity.

He moved a bit in Eddy's lap, trying to find a comfortable position, he pulled his sweater up which he had pulled down when they entered the MRT, he let the ring show. He gently wrapped his arms around Eddy's torso while resting his head on his chest and sighed happily.

He then craned his head up to look at Eddy, _his_ soulmate, whose eyes were glimmering under the red sky. While Eddy looked down at Brett, happy to have his soulmate safe in his arms, pale skin glimmering under the crimson sky.

Soon the MRT, the jerks, the people, the curious eyes looking at them, and the whole world faded away for the two of them.

It was just the synchronized beating of their hearts they could hear. It was just the other's warmth and comfort they could feel. It was just each other's face they could see. It was just each other's smile they could read.

It was _just them,_ and that is what they always needed and wanted it to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!! :)


	6. VI. Orange

**_VI. Orange: You smile. I smile. That’s how it works_ **

How the week had passed by so quickly was beyond Eddy. His justification - When he is _ with  _ Brett, he is oblivious of the time. 

It is true, it really is. One minute it was morning, both of them sitting in the coffee shop and having their flat whites and then all of a sudden it was evening and Brett was hugging him and saying ‘goodbye’ and ‘see you tomorrow’. 

But Eddy enjoyed every single second of the time he spent with Brett. They would go around the city with no clue where they were headed too, but it didn’t matter to them; all that mattered to them was that the other was by their side. 

Eddy had learnt so much more about Brett in the past week, so much that he could practically tell how Brett was feeling by looking at his behaviour. 

He got to know how much Brett loved vanilla ice cream, how he liked a bit more milk than usual in his coffee, how he is no more insecure about showing his ring in public, how he clings to Eddy when they cross a crowded street. 

How he ducks his head when he feels uncomfortable. How he shuffles his feet when he is nervous. How he mostly orders the same food at any restaurant they go. How he shows his affection for Eddy by simply looking at him with those puppy eyes.

Eddy knew  _ almost  _ everything about Brett. 

And he was quite sure that at this rate, that little ‘almost’ will be covered in no time. 

For now, he was looking at the bookshelf in front of him, busying himself with packing the books into a small box that was set beside him. 

Even before he started with doing so, he knew the box was small. He looked at the shelf with eyes as big as saucepans, terrified by the amount of books he was seeing in the front of him.

He had come over to help Brett pack up but had not expected to be greeted with a whole shelf in the living room filled with books. 

“I have never seen more books in my life. Not even in a goddamn library,” Eddy muttered under his breath. 

He turned around to look at Brett who was sitting on the floor with his cutlery, wrapping them in paper before setting them inside another box while silently humming the  _ Glazunov Violin Concerto. _

“Brett?”

“Hmm?”

“We need a bigger box, your library ain’t fitting in this.”

Brett chuckled, setting the china down and getting up so that he was standing next to Eddy. Both of them stared at the bookshelf in front of them.

“It isn’t much. It will fit.”

“Isn’t much!? That’s more than 250 books there for sure!”

“264 to be exact”

Eddy scoffed looking at Brett who was giving him a challenging look. 

“I didn’t know you liked to read,” Eddy mumbled, getting to the job of setting the books into the tiny box. 

“I read when I find time,” Brett replied nonchalantly, sitting down again and getting the china into the box.

“I come to the conclusion that you have all the free time in the world,” Eddy teased. Brett pouted at him, craning his head up to look at him adorably. 

And Eddy immediately melted at the sight, lost in Brett’s eyes which he felt had somewhat of an endless kind of love in them. 

“Get your eyes off me,” Brett teased and Eddy looked away at once trying to hide the creeping blush. 

Eddy stuck his tongue out as a response, and soon, both of them were lost in the task in hand, Eddy shoving the books into the small box and listening to Brett sing in his sweet voice; while Brett busied himself with the cutlery. 

“Your voice sounds better in person,” Eddy mumbled and Brett broke into yet another one of his angelic smiles which made Eddy’s heart want to fly out of his chest and just be set into Brett’s hands. But he didn’t say anything, only returning the smile. 

It was after an hour spent in comfortable silence when Eddy was finally done with the books. He was surprised how it actually fit in that box, but even surprised that there were actually 264 books in there. 

Yes, he counted. What is a better time pass rather than counting books while your soulmate sings to you?

A lot of things.

Eddy could think of a trillion different scenarios he would enjoy more while listening to Brett’s honey-like voice. 

He groaned, looking at Brett who was still doing the cutlery. 

“Can we take a break?”

Brett snickered,“No, we got to get over with this today.”

“Oh come on!” Eddy whined. He just wants to spend some time with Brett. Well, he is spending time with Brett but he wants to spend time  _ with _ Brett, away from all this cutlery.

Brett snickered,  _ his _ soulmate was so clingy sometimes and he liked it. He got up, snaking his arms around Eddy’s torso.

“What do you wanna do?” He whispered, their lips barely a centimeter away; Brett’s breath fanning over Eddy’s lips.

“Anything other than  _ this, _ ” Eddy mumbled, looking round at the mess they had made in the living room, trying hard not to pay attention to how close Brett was. 

Brett snickered, “Okay.. uhm. Let’s make a game out of this?” 

Eddy gave him a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Brett sighed,”Well, these aren’t the only tasks left, are they?” Eddy nodded, they still had to get the linens and clothes packed. 

“So.. uhm..” Brett hesitated and Eddy nudged him, encouraging him to continue.

“Go on.”

Brett gulped, “How about, we divide the task between both of us, and the one who ends all the tasks first, gets to ask one question..? And the other is obliged to answer..?”

Eddy’s eyes lit up with excitement and he held back an excited nod. Getting to know Brett more? Getting rid of that ‘almost’? Hell yes! 

“Let’s do it!” He blurted out, feeling the sudden excitement rush through his body.

“Okay!” Brett yelled back, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

After dividing the task between them, the two stood next to each other at the entrance of the living room, sheer determination in their eyes. 

“Ready,” Eddy said.

“Set” Brett replied. 

“Go!” The both shouted in unison, scrambling into the living room to get everything done. 

Brett got onto the half done cutlery, trying his best not to break them as he unceremoniously started to put them into the box. While Brett did the cutlery, Eddy went on to do the small decorative pieces placed on the shelves. 

“Done with task one!” Brett yelled, placing the last piece of crockery into the box and pushing it to the side.

“No!” Eddy shouted, still barely a quarter done with the shelf. . 

Brett chuckled, heading onto his next task- The linens and the clothes. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, they would be done in no time. So Brett’s face was graced with a wide smile as he looked at Eddy who was focused on his task, barely halfway done. 

“I am winning!” He squealed. 

“No!” Eddy yell-whispered in the most dramatic way possible, watching Brett make his way through the copious amount of boxes. 

After an hour of rustling of items and the folding of clothes, Eddy realised that he was far too behind to catch up with Brett. But that doesn’t mean he can’t slow down Brett.

He smiled lightly, heading towards the bedroom where Brett was busy folding his clothes. 

He tip-toed into the room, movement as sleek as possible. 

But all of it was thrown out of the window when he walked into the room and realised that Brett was on the last pair of clothing.

“No!” He yelled dramatically, running towards Brett to grab the jumper out of his hands.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Brett yelled, getting off the bed and running behind Eddy who was roaring with laughter. 

“We didn’t set any rules!” He countered.

“No Eddy! You are cheating!” Brett huffed, crossing his arms eyeing Eddy who was on the other end of the living room, the jumper dangling in his hands. 

Eddy laughed, still not moving from his position. Brett huffed, making his way through the boxes, and this is when Eddy realised that he was trapped. Bookshelf on the left, wall on the right and Brett in the front. He was  _ trapped _ . 

Brett nearly pounced on him, trying his best to snatch the jumper out of Eddy’s hands. He was sadly at disadvantage because of his height, due to which it ended up with Brett ending up and down while Eddy waved the cloth in the air. 

But what caught Eddy off guard was when Brett’s hand rested on his waist and it tickled like hell.

“Noo!!” He squealed and Brett realised what was up.

“You are ticklish?!” He stated more than asked, cracking his knuckles, getting ready to tickle Eddy.

And once Brett’s hands reached Eddy’s waist again, he couldn’t help but collapse onto the floor, curling up into a ball but yet not letting go off the garment. 

“I got you!” Brett rejoiced, sitting down while continuing to tickle Eddy. And finally Eddy accepted his defeat, loosely letting go of the garment.

“Alright! You win, you win!” He blurted out, clearly breathless. His face had gone red and his stomach had started to hurt.

Brett squealed, snatching the jumper out of his hands and folding it in a messy manner.

“Done!” He shouted, looking down at Eddy who was still out of breath, a small chuckle still shaking his body. 

“Come on, get up,” He whispered, helping Eddy get up and setting up on the couch. 

“Water?” Eddy shook his head, patting the empty space next to him. Brett obliged, sitting down next to him and resting his head on Eddy’s shoulder. He sighed happily as Eddy’s hands carded through his hair. 

“So what’s the question?” Eddy mumbled.

Brett hummed, taking a minute to think about it.

“Nah. I will save it for later,” He replied and Eddy nodded. He looked outside the window, it had probably been a few hours since the sun had set since the sky was an amalgamation of blue and black. He also noticed the dark clouds that were forming, it was probably going to rain. 

“Dinner?” He asked. Brett hummed in response, a hum that also told Eddy that he was tired. It was a given, they had been packing since morning 8AM. A bit of rest would do both of them good. 

Eddy chuckled, setting himself and Brett in a sitting position.

“Dinner and then sleep, okay?”

Brett nodded, rubbing his eyes as he tried to keep himself awake. 

The dinner was spent in silence, not because they didn’t want to talk but because they liked it that way. Both of them liked not to talk while having dinner and just feel each other’s presence. 

So here they were, Brett wrapped up in a blanket with a plate of pasta-that Eddy had cooked- in his hand, head resting on Eddy’s shoulder while watching some random Korean drama on Netflix. 

Eddy looked down at his watch which showed that it was past 9PM now. It was getting a bit over Brett’s normal sleeping time and he had to drive back to his house too. 

“Brett?”

“Hmm?” The older asked, craning his head up to look at Eddy.

“It’s almost 10. You should sleep and I should get going.”

“Oh,” Brett muttered, disappointment evident in his voice. Eddy internally winced at the voice but didn’t say anything and neither did Brett. 

Neither of them were a big fan of saying goodbye to each other. Even though it had barely known each other for a week, the other’s presence had become a constant in their lives. It wasn’t wanting, it was  _ needing _ .

They needed each other, and they knew it. And even the prospect of spending hours away made them both sad and anxious. Neither of them were deep sleepers but the missing presence made it harder to sleep. But they knew it would soon be over when Brett would move in, and it was just a day away. 

They could handle another day, right?

So Brett simply shrugged the blanket off and got up, setting the plate on the centre table. 

Eddy got up, straightening his shirt a bit and looking down at Brett who was not looking at him but looking down at the floor. 

“I will see you tomorrow,” Eddy reassured, caressing Brett’s cheeks, but the older didn’t respond as they headed towards the door. 

But apparently nature did not want Eddy to leave. 

Because the minute Eddy opened the door he saw the storm that was forming. The silver hues were as molten silver, swirling in steady and radiating ripples. The winds were swifting at a violent speed, leaves and twigs from trees mixed with it. The storm came as the opera of the skies, the instruments determined to sing out, the trees and grasses as their percussion. Even the rain came in orchestrated rhythm, appearing as the master of the scene yet arriving on unheard cue. 

Nature practically screaming at Eddy to not leave and spend the night at Brett’s house. 

When Brett looked outside at the grey sky, aarnage ensued, trees writhing and flailing, their groans of pain carried away by the wind; his hands immediately grabbed Eddy’s arm and he shook his head. 

“Eddy, you can’t leave in such weather. Stay here,” He pleaded. 

Eddy sighed looking at the weather outside. There was no way he could drive for half an hour under such conditions. Not when the wind is howling and screaming and the whole city was under a black abyss of clouds. So he looked at Brett and nodded. 

“Okay..” He sighed.

Brett’s face which was previously dull, lit up with excitement as he pulled Eddy in and shut the door. 

He scrambled to get the second room for Eddy. Setting the softest towels onto the bathroom racks, placing a bottle of cold water on the bedside lamp, keeping an extra blanket just in case Eddy needed it at night. He prepared  _ everything,  _ within seconds.

Eddy was left awestruck as he saw Brett tuck the corners of the fresh bedspread in from the door frame.

“It’s like you were all prepared for this to happen,” He joked.

Brett blushed, hurrying with the last corner and finding his way back to the door. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Eddy for one last hug for that day.

“Goodnight,” He mumbled and Eddy sighed.

“Goodnight.”

Brett pulled away, gifting Eddy with one of his angelic smiles before closing the door behind him. Eddy set his phone down on the nightstand before plopping down on the bed. 

He looked at the sky which showed clear signs of rain and got cozy under the covers. The moment he closed his eyes, Brett’s beautiful face appeared in front of him, recalling his voice and his singing which  _ almost _ lulled him to sleep. 

But he jerked awake to the crashing sound of the lightning. Lightning came as a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking silently to the unsuspecting ground - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late. Jagging across the night sky ripping the once peaceful sky like paper.

Eddy hastily sat up, flipping on the bed lamp and getting up. There was only one thing on his mind:  _ Brett. _

He scrambled out of his room and headed towards his soulmate’s room. 

_ Lightning. _

Eddy didn’t need the damn ring anymore to tell him that Brett was afraid of thunder and lightning. Eddy had tried to know Brett even before he met him, there were a certain set of details he had figured out because of the ring.

He had noticed patterns in the colour of the ring a few years back. The most common one being the ring turning purple, telling him that his soulmate was scared; and this _ always  _ happened when there was thunder and lightning around him. He remembered he used to sing for hours at end when the ring turned purple, the colour Eddy dreaded the most. How even after his humming it would turn darker shades at moments when the thunder became unpleasantly loud. 

Even though the little detail had begun to fade over the past years, Eddy doubted that Brett was still afraid of thunder. 

_ So it won’t hurt to check once, right? _

He gave a soft knock on the bedroom door to announce his arrival before looking in at the dimly lit room, the curtains closed tight and the windows closed. Eddy looked at the curled figure on the bed who was completely hidden under the blanket. 

“Brett?” Eddy asked softly while making his way to the bed.

“Hmm?” Came a muffled voice from under the blanket. The voice was surprisingly sturdy and Eddy thought for a second that  _ maybe _ Brett was over the fear. 

“You alright?” 

To that. Brett peaked out of his blanket, hair sticking out in all directions and glasses abandoned. He gave Eddy a confusing look, “Yeah, why?”

“No nothing, just checking.” He said as he saw  Brett let out a small yawn while nodding.

_ Maybe he really was over the fear.  _

Eddy sighed, “Alright then, goodnigh-”

A huge bolt of lightning cut Eddy off, it’s light finding way through the cracks of the curtain shining across the room followed with the thunder’s roaring echoing through the four walls of Brett’s rooms. 

But all of this was turned into white noise when Eddy heard a small whimper from the older boy who ducked himself under the blanket, eyes tightly shut, ears squeezed closed with his small palms. He took long strides towards the bed, kneeling down to simply look at his soulmate’s small frame shaking under the blanket. 

_ Maybe he was not over the fear after all.  _

“Hey…” Eddy cooed, pulling the blanket away from Brett’s face. But Brett didn’t reply, his breathing was getting shallow and his trembling wasn’t getting any better too. Eddy simply grabbed Brett’s hands, pulling them away from his ears. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” He assured but Brett didn’t seem to be listening to his voice and Eddy was starting to panic. So he did the only thing that made sense to him.

He simply ducked down, humming the beautiful  _ Korngold Violin Concerto  _ into Brett’s ears while still holding his hands, caressing his palms with his thumbs. Brett’s eyes slowly opened, fear still evident in them. He locked his eyes with Eddy, trying to focus on them, just those beautiful eyes, just their breathing, just them. 

And Eddy knew they were making progress when he felt draw in a deep breath and shift slightly on the bed, making room for Eddy to sit down properly. But the lightning struck again and the thunder showed no mercy and Brett shut his eyes, squeezing Eddy’s hands, holding onto them for dear life. 

It took till the end of the first movement to calm down completely and by that time, they had somehow ended up in a position with Eddy against the headboard and Brett almost sitting on his lap, head resting on Eddy’s chest. Eyes still shutting down everytime the lightning struck but opening right up when he felt Eddy’s comforting hand gently rub his back. 

“Thank you,” He mumbled against Eddy’s chest, his heartbeat loud and clear in his ears. A lullaby he would love to listen to every night.

Eddy nodded, seeing how sleepy Brett was.He shifted the slightest, trying to get up and let Brett fall asleep. But Brett grabbed his hand.

“Stay, please,” He mumbled, his tired eyes looking up at Eddy, almost pleading. 

“I am scared,” His voice trailed off. 

Eddy looked into Brett’s puppy eyes, containing an endless kind of love in them. He felt a weird giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach and a sudden urge to protect Brett. So he rolled back into the bed and Brett lifted the blanket, letting it envelope both of them. 

There was an arm’s length between them, but apparently Brett felt it was too much. He let out a small grumble before tugging on Eddy’s arm. Eddy internally squealed because of the gesture.He sighed in relief, he wasn’t sure if Brett would be comfortable with being too  _ close,  _ thus keeping the one arm distance. But looking at how needy  _ his _ soulmate was acting, all of it was thrown out of the window as Brett rolled over, resting on top of Eddy with the latter’s arms wrapped securely around him. 

Brett sighed, looking up at Eddy with his adorable smile playing on his lips. 

“Eddy?”

“Hmm?”

“Your voice is really pretty,” He blurted out, burying his head into Eddy’s chest to hide his creeping blush. 

“Thank you. Your voice is very pretty too,” He replied cheekily, “Did you take singing classes or something?” He joked.

But Brett was mortified the second the words left Eddy’s mouth. His whole body became stiff all of a sudden.

“H-how do you know,” Brett stammered. He hadn’t brought it up to anybody. Absolutely no one. So how did Eddy figure it out?

“Wait what?!” Now it was Eddy’s turn to look down at Brett in total disbelief. “You took singing classes just because of me?” Rolling his head back and laughing. 

Brett nodded slyly, punching Eddy on the shoulder, “It’s not funny!” He whined.

“It is!” 

“It isn't!” Brett huffed, rolling off Eddy and facing the other side. Eddy shut up the very minute, he looked at Brett and shook him slightly.

“Hey Brett” He said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Brett’s torso, but the smaller didn’t reply..

“Hey you,” Eddy mumbled, poking Brett on the cheek. But Brett didn’t budge.

As if on cue, thunder again marched through the sky and Brett immediately turned around and squished his face into Eddy’s chest. He chuckled before wrapping his arms securely around him.

“It’s alright,” He mumbled and Brett nodded, still holding onto Eddy. 

“Haven’t you done something embarrassing?” Brett asked, craning his head up to look at Eddy who immediately turned around, not ready to answer the question. 

“No,” He replied meekly.

“Come on, tell me,” Brett replied while leaning on his elbow, poking Eddy on the side. Fully aware that even that small action was enough to tickle Eddy. 

“I haven’t done anything!” Eddy muttered, face turning red as he tried his best not to laugh but it was tickling so bad.

“Come on. Don’t forget you had to answer one question because of the game!” Brett chided, poking him more. 

And Eddy succumbed, “Okay, fine!” He grumbled, turning around to face Brett who went back to rest his head on Eddy’s chest. It was still funny to Eddy how none of this felt weird. This was probably the most intimate thing they had done ever since they had met. Most soulmates won’t even _ touch  _ each other for the first few days. Most started with hugs and hand-holding after a few weeks. But the fact that Brett and Eddy were comfortable with hugs and hand-holding from the minute they met made Eddy think that this was _ special _ . Brett was  _ special _ . 

He looked at Brett who’s curious eyes were fixated at him, he let out a deep sigh. 

“Promise me you won’t laugh?” Brett nodded with utter determination and curiosity in his eyes.

“I-I used to call you  _ my rainbow  _ when I was young.. I know.. It’s silly isn't it? I know it’s embarrassing..” Eddy’s voice trailed off, waiting to hear a snicker, a laugh or even a giggle from Brett. But there was none. 

Eddy looked at Brett who’s eyes had turned soft. He waved his hand in front of Brett in an attempt to get his focus back.

“Hey? You with me?” 

Brett still didn’t break his eye contact, eyeing Eddy with adoration. “That’s so sweet, Eddy” He finally blurted out, his voice glazed with honey like sincerity. 

“I know right?! It's so dumb. I can’t even.. It all started with my mom telling me- no wait what?!” 

Brett chuckled. “I like it.  _ Rainbow _ .. Sounds so  _ special _ ,” he whispered.

Eddy was taken aback. Brett liked it? 

“So you wouldn’t mind it if I called you _ rainbow _ ?” 

Brett shook his head, his cheeks turning rosy pink, “Definitely not. It sounds like a special endearment. I like it.” Eddy hummed in response.

They spent another fifteen minutes talking about how the term had come up. Eddy telling Brett about how he had gotten a ring on a day he was trying really hard to catch a rainbow in his hands and Brett telling Eddy how he had gotten his ring the day he got a small splinter because of touching a thorn on a rose plant. 

And after that followed a light hearted conversation, both laughing and snickering at each other’s shenanigans. Looking through their journey to find each other and blushing as they remembered the first day they met. 

“In the end, I have  _ my _ rainbow in my arms,” Eddy said while Brett chuckled.

“And I have  _ my  _ rose in mine.”

Both locked eyes for another second. Doe eyes locked with feline ones, both feeling this giddy feeling inside of them that they couldn’t quite express in words. They didn’t have to as their rings did the job. Changing into a darker shade of pink, showing that they were falling for each other but neither paid attention to the tiny detail. 

Brett let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes before snuggling close to Eddy. “Goodnight, Eddy” He mumbled already half asleep.

Eddy placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight,  _ Rainbow _ ” He mumbled, hoping that Brett would hear it in his dreams. Realising that Brett was no longer a dream for him.

Realising that the sun will come up in the morning, and reality will set in but nothing will change. Not Brett. Not Eddy. Not  _ them.  _ And that is all what he needed as he simply tightened his grip around Brett’s torso, feeling his warmth reach his heart. Because this was  _ reality _ . Right here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts! UWU  
> Each comment makes my day! :D


	7. VII. Red

**_VII. Red:_ ** **_You are my today and all of my tomorrows._ **

“Welcome _home,_ ” Eddy whispered quietly while parking the car into the driveway. The gravel crunching under the tyres as he turned off the ignition. 

Brett lowered the window on his side, head perking up to look at the beautiful house in front of him. As crazy as it sounded, Brett had never come over to Eddy’s house over the last week. He had never paid much attention to that fact, well aware that soon he will be living there. 

But even then, he had brought it up with Eddy once in a while. Asking Eddy how big his house was? How many stories? Was Brett’s room spacious enough? What was the color of the walls in his room? Did Eddy have a practice room?

Dropping subtle hints that he had never been to the younger’s house. Eddy had noticed this and it wasn’t that he didn’t want Brett to come over to his house, he would live there _with_ him after all, but he wanted the house, the bedroom, the whole scene to be kind of a surprise. So he ignored all of the hints that Brett was dropping and answering all of his questions wholeheartedly. 

The answers helped Brett paint a beautiful picture of the house. He had imagined a lot, the butterfly prints on his bedroom walls that Eddy had told him about, the living room, the practice room. 

_Everything._

But whatever he had imagined could not have prepared him to look at the beautiful house that he saw in front of his eyes. The plants in the entrance, and if he saw it correctly, one of them was a rose plant. The huge lawn on the left with the green vibrant grass, the small patio with a small sofa and a coffee table set in it. The wind chimes jingling with the gentle breeze. Everything making him feel comfortable. Everything making him feel welcomed. Everything making him feel as if he was really _home_.

And the fact that this was all he saw from just peeking out of the car window made him even more excited. Excited to see what all was hidden behind those walls of the beautiful house.

Eddy looked at the older man, eyes fixated at the house in childish awe. He chuckled, getting out of the car and getting to the passenger side; Brett still oblivious to all his action as his eyes were still fixed on the house. He knelt down, booping Brett’s nose to get his attention. 

Brett craned his head up. “You never told me your house was so beautiful, Eddy.” He mumbled.

Eddy chuckled, opening the car door and holding his hand out for Brett to take and when Brett took it, he tugged the slightest bit to help Brett out of the seat. 

“Shall we?’ He asked cheekily while Brett got out of the car, standing in front of Eddy, their intertwined hands resting Eddy’s chest as their eye contact lingered for a few moments. Brett’s breath was fanning over Eddy’s lips and Eddy felt the giddy feeling return as he felt his stomach do a backflip. 

Eddy cleared his throat. “Let’s go in?” 

Brett nodded, moving away but their hands remained intertwined. When they reached the front door, Brett’s little suspicion of the rose plant was confirmed.he kneeled down to look at the little bud which had formed on one of the branches, his free hand running delicately over the velvet smooth texture of the little bud. 

“It’s beautiful,” He muttered.

Eddy snickered. “Be careful with the thorns yeah?” He teased and Brett rolled his eyes. 

“Red roses?” Brett asked.

Eddy nodded. “Yeah. Have always liked them,” He looked at Brett. “I guess it makes sense now. Since roses were connected to _you_ in a way,” He snickered.

“Yeah?” Brett mumbled, standing right in front of Eddy. 

“ _Yeah_ ” Eddy nodded, snaking his arms around Brett’s waist, pulling him closer and the latter willingly walked into the embrace. 

Brett snickered, tugging on Eddy’s arm to remind him to open the door already. He was very excited to go in, excited to see everything, excited to be able to spend all of his time with Eddy now. 

Each jingle of the key chain made his heart race with increasing excitement and anticipation. The younger being a tease was taking his own sweet time with the action. Taking the keys out of the pocket at the slowest pace possible. The keys shaking in his hands as he tried to push it into the keyhole’ how he wished that he was doing that on purpose too. But he was not. Eddy’s hands were genuinely shaking. 

Not shaking because of fear, he was shaking because of the joy and excitement. After years of unlocking the door for _just_ himself, heere he was, opening the door for _them_ now. And that little realisation made Eddy finally feel like he was _home_. 

Brett tugged on Eddy’s arm to ground him again. “Hey..” He said softly, almost like a whisper. Eddy looked at the shorter boy who’s cheeks were flushed red. The blue jumper concealing his soft palms, hair framing the face in the most beautiful manner, and that smile, that damn smile that was the most beautiful thing Eddy had seen in his life. 

All made him realise that, _yes_.

_This_ was home.

“Eddy!” Brett grumbled, tugging on Eddy’s arm while pouting adorably at the taller. Eddy snickered, still fumbling with the keys but somehow was able to put the key into the keyhole. When he opened the door, the shine and the excitement in Brett’s eyes made his heart skip a beat. 

“Let’s go in?” He asked Brett who’s eyes were already sneaking to look inside the house. The shorted boy held back an excited nod, intertwining their fingers _as usual_ and tugging slightly. Eddy snickered, pulling Brett long with him as they entered _their_ house, _their_ home now. 

Brett was left awestruck as he entered the house. Looking around the living room which was beautifully designed with one of those intersecting square shelves, the white curtains swaying in the cold breeze coming from the patio, the cream sofa with beautiful blue and yellow square pillows with a glass top centre table, two coffee tables made of teak wood on either side of the sofa. The shelves with countless amounts of picture frames, all filled with memories and adventures Eddy had told him about. But then he saw a huge frame on the centre shelf, but it had no photo in it. 

He titled his head in confusion, looking at Eddy who was eyeing Brett with the sweetest smile playing on his lips. 

“Getting used to the house?” Eddy asked and Brett shook his head, walking towards his soulmate.

“No. Just wondering why that photo frame is empty,” He mumbled, craning his head up to look at Eddy with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Eddy snickered, leading him to the sofa where they both plopped down. 

“Tell me?” Brett whispered and Eddy sighed, hands carding through Brett’s hair, the shorter’s head resting on Eddy’s shoulder. 

“It was for someone _special,”_ Eddy teased. 

“Hmm. Who is it?” Brett asked, absolutely clueless of what Eddy wanted to imply. The innocence of his soulmate made Eddy chuckle.

“You,” He mumbled and felt Brett’s breath on his neck as he laughed.

“You are special too, Eddy.” Brett mumbled, crawling into Eddy’s lap and wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. Eddy sighed, wrapping his arms around Brett and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“You never told me your house was this beautiful,” Brett repeated the question.

“It wasn’t”

“Is it now?” Brett asked, muffling his chuckle into Eddy’s chest. Eddy nodded. “Yeah, it is.” He replied with utmost sincerity in his voice. 

And Brett laughed again. “And why so?” 

“Because it has _you_ now,” Eddy whispered and Brett hid his face in the crook of Eddy’s neck to hide his blush. 

They stayed in the same position for the next half hour. Not speaking much, sighing contently, feeling each other’s presence and warmth as Eddy gently rocked them both back and forth. 

“Eddy?” Brett mumbled.

“Hmm?” 

“Do you know why life is beautiful now?” He asked, perking up to look at Eddy’s eyes.

“No. Why?”

“Because it has _you_ now,” He mumbled. Eddy remained quiet, looking into Brett’s eyes which were filled with sincerity and then burst out laughing.

“That’s so _cheesy_ ,” Eddy blurted out, head rolling back as he laughed out loud while Brett blankly stared at him.

“No it’s not!” Brett grumbled, punching Eddy on the shoulder and trying to get out of his lap. But Eddy’s arms stayed firm around the shorter’s waist, keeping him in his place as he tried to get up.

“It definitely is! That’s so cheesy!” Eddy said as he continued to laugh. Brett tried his best to get out of his grip but in the end gave up, sulking down against Eddy’s chest, facing away from him.

“You are _rude_ ,” Brett grumbled, crossing his arms and huffing.

Eddy chuckled, resting his chin on Brett’s shoulder but the latter grumbled and moved away. The taller snickered, his soulmate was very cute when angry. He continued to poke Brett on the cheek and carding through his hair and all of a sudden, Brett felt his anger dissipate into thin air.

He didn’t know if it was Eddy or a soulmate thing, but Brett couldn’t stay angry with his soulmate for more than 4 minutes.There weren’t many instances when he was angry with the former, it was very _rare_ but whenever he was angry, Eddy would hold him tight in his arms and just be there. And this feeling inside him would bubble up, making his heart race and feel as if he was floating in the air. And Brett would instantly melt into Eddy’s arms. After that Eddy would initiate a conversation which always started with an apology. Brett would snicker and hug him back and whisper his apology; then everything was thrown behind them and they would be back to their old selves with their antics and talks. 

So this wasn’t very different. The only difference being that the _feeling_ came in waves this time as he simply rested his head on Eddy’s chest, curling into Eddy’s lap.

Eddy felt the same too, feeling a giddy feeling rise in his stomach when Brett would smile from ear to ear, or when Brett would just crane his head up to look at him and lock those beautiful eyes with Eddy’s. He couldn’t put into words how he felt, he just wanted Brett around _forever_. 

“I am sorry. It was really sweet,” Eddy mumbled into Brett’s hair who shook his head.

“No. Now that I look back, it did sound cheesy,” He snickered. “How do you make everything sound so right, Eddy? How does it always feel just right when you say it and cheesy when I do?” Brett mumbled, shifting awkwardly in Eddy’s lap.

Eddy furrowed his eyebrows, looking how small Brett was making himself in his lap. Burying himself into Eddy’s chest, looking so small and vulnerable that Eddy felt a soft pang in his heart. It _hurt_ him to see Brett so insecure, especially when he didn’t do anything wrong. Eddy loved everything about Brett. Brett made everything sound right too, probably more than Eddy sometimes. He had to know that, right?

So Eddy nudged Brett to get his attention. “Hey, _rainbow_ ,” He started, smiling softly when Brett looked up with the slightest blush evident on his cheeks. 

“You make everything sound just right too,” He said softly.

“Really?” And Eddy nodded instantly.

“I _love_ everything about you,” Eddy whispered. Brett snickered. “I _love_ everything about you too.”

Eddy nodded, looking around the living room when an idea popped up in his mind.

“Hey,” 

“Yeah?” Brett replied, busy tracing circles on Eddy’s palms. 

“Do you wanna see the practice room?” Eddy asked, excited. Brett immediately beamed up at the offer. Nodding excitedly as his hair bounced up and down. Eddy shifted slightly to get a better grip around Brett. Once he did, he got up with Brett squealing in his arms.

“Eddy!” He screamed, locking his arms tightly around the taller’s neck. 

“Yes?” He teased.

“Let me down!” He said, shutting his eyes close and praying to God that he won’t end up on the floor. 

“No.”

“You will drop me.”

“ _Never,_ ” Eddy whispered as he began to take a few steps with utmost ease. Brett reluctantly opened his eyes. “Promise?”

“Yes. Now shush and enjoy the ride,” Eddy chided. Brett snickered, still very unsure but enjoying it nonetheless. The feeling again creeping it’s way out and making Brett’s heart flutter. He relaxed and just looked at Eddy who’s eyes were glistening under the corridor lights. 

They somehow made it to the practice room without either of the falling. Once they reached the door, Eddy abruptly stopped. 

“Close your eyes.” He said and Brett didn’t argue, he _trusted_ Eddy. So he closed his eyes and let Eddy carry him into the room.

The taller gently set him down, helping him stand upright but making sure his eyes were still closed. He turned him around to face the room and simply placed his hands in front of Brett’s eyes.

“Open them now,” He whispered and Brett did. He smiled the minute he opened his eyes and saw the first glimpse of the room. 

There were sheet music wallpapers on one wall, music stands on the right side and a huge shelf on the left filled with sheet music. He could see a small cupboard, just the perfect size for _two_ violins. 

“It’s so beautiful,” He blurted out. Eddy snickered. “Yeah, it’s alright.” And Brett gave him a blank stare. He walked over to the shelf, running his hand through the countless amount of folders and books there. He snickered when he saw the sheet music of _Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto_ on the top shelf.

“What’s so funny?” Eddy asked, standing behind Brett and looking at the sheet music in Brett’s hand.

“I will tell you a fun fact,” He said cheekily and Eddy nodded. “Remember when I used to hum you this concerto?” Eddy nodded, snaking his arms around Brett’s waist. “I had my debut performance then and I hummed it to you so that I could memorise it better.” He mumbled before laughing. 

“Wait what?!” Eddy asked dramatically. Loosening the hold and taking a few steps back. 

“Oh come on! It was a win- win situation!” Brett retorted. 

“I am so _hurt_ ,” Eddy said, fake crying with his hands on his chest. Brett rolled his eyes, walking up and hugging him.

“I am sorry,” Brett said, muffled laughs still finding their way out.

“I don’t forgive so easily,” Eddy said, breaking the hug and crossing his arms.

Brett rolled his eyes yet again. “What can I do then?”

Eddy’s face was graced by a mischievous smile. “Hmm. What will you do?” He teased, acting as if he was thinking hard. “Oh I know!” He exclaimed, walking towards Brett, his tall figure framing Brett completely. Brett just prayed that Eddy wasn’t thinking what he was thinking. 

“I have never heard you play the violin,” Eddy said and Brett immediately took a step back, eyes as big as saucepans. 

“No.”

“Yes,” Eddy said with a firm tone.

“No.” Brett replied, not budging. “I have never heard you play the violin too,” Brett said in an attempt to defend himself.

“We can play a duet then!” Eddy exclaimed and Brett wondered where Eddy was getting all this confidence from. 

“Come on!” Eddy grumbled. 

“I don’t play that well,” Brett retorted.

“I am not Perlman either,” Eddy deadpanned. 

Eddy continued to try and convince Brett for the next five minutes and the latter finally gave in.

“Fine,” He grumbled. “I will do it.” And Eddy clapped his hands in anticipation.

Eddy had brought all of Brett’s belongings in the morning, including his violin which was safely placed with his in the cupboard. Brett didn’t trust a lot of people with handling his violin, Eddy being an exception. So he didn’t mind when Eddy walked up to the cupboard and picked up both the violin cases.

“What do you wanna play?” Eddy asked, opening his case and taking the bow out. Brett shrugged. “We could do Bach double or Navarra.”

“Yeah let’s do Navarra,” Eddy replied, getting up with his violin in his hand. “I am playing first violin though.” 

Brett gave him a shocking look. “No wait, we need to discuss that.”

“And we did. I am playing first and you are playing second.” Eddy teased.

Brett grumbled, tightening his bow. “You are so _dominant_.”

Eddy snickered while lifting up his violin. “Shall we?” Brett nodded. 

There was pin drop silence for the next few seconds, they looked at each other as Eddy gave a cue to start and the first notes of the piece filled the air. 

The music soared through the air like an eagle on an up-draft, taking with it the very souls of the two. They ascended together in a magical flight to the heavens, a breathtaking melody of orchestral exuberance. 

The smiles grew wider and the eyes met more frequently as they continued. Both complementing each other’s playing, no competition between the two parts, as they accompanied each other to bring on the true beauty of the piece. They laughed slightly whenever the other struggled with the past passage or there was a note out of tune. Sticking their tongue out or simply teasing each other with eye contacts. 

Then after the crescendo they dived back down, giddy, their breath stolen from their bodies, until all that was left was the silence there was at the beginning. It was a shared journey that held them spellbound in rapt silence.

The two soulmates who were standing a whole two feet apart now stood next to each other, eyes locked with each other as their breath fanned over each other’s lips. Eddy broke the eye contact, heading back to the violin case to place the instrument back in.

Brett scrambled to the other end, hands shaking as he loosened the bow and safely packed the violin away. His breathing was fast with his cheeks burning up. He had never felt so happy and overjoyed while playing a duet. It felt effortless and elegant. It felt like he wasn’t even trying and the notes were dancing on his fingertips.Playing with Eddy made his heart beat faster and the butterflies in his stomach flutter around happily.

He got up and turned around in a hurry and walked straight into Eddy’s chest, leaving the shorter man startled while the taller snickered. 

“Sorry,” Brett mumbled.

“You play so well,” Eddy said and his eyes proved that he really meant it. Brett ducked his head down. “Thank you. You play very well too,” He said, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Thank you. We should probably play together some other time too,” Eddy suggested. Brett nodded. “Yeah. I have never felt so content while playing before.”

Eddy nodded. “Yeah,” He mumbled. He looked out of the window and realised that the sun was beginning to set. The sky was turning a rich hue of red blended with orange and crimson. He looked at the small clock on the shelf which showed that it was almost 7PM. 

“I will get the dinner started,” He mumbled. Brett nodded, intertwining their fingers. “I will help you,” He muttered. Eddy snickered, nodding as they made their way to the kitchen.

They made their way into the kitchen and got busy with their own tasks. Brett was busy cleaning and cutting the vegetables while Eddy set the water to boil and got the pasta out of the cabinet. The pasta that should have not taken more than 20 minutes took an hour to cook as both of them kept getting distracted by the other, which ended up with long and adorable eye contacts and talks. 

The dinner was silent, neither uttering a word. Both not sure what to say, trying to figure out what they were feeling. Why their hearts skipped a beat everytime the other smiled. Why they always felt complete when the other held them. 

Both unaware that the answer was right in front of them, and yet so far. 

After cleaning the dishes, they both ended up on the couch with Brett wrapped in a blanket with his head resting on Eddy’s chest. A random Netflix drama was playing in the background but neither of them were quite sure what was going on. 

It was when Brett let out a loud yawn that Eddy thought that maybe it was time to head to bed.

“Brett?”

“Hmm?” 

“Let’s head to bed?” Eddy asked as he ran a comforting hand up and down Brett’s back. Brett nodded, getting off Eddy but making no signs of getting up himself. Once Eddy got up, Brett simply opened his arms, as if signalling Eddy to pick him up. 

Eddy’s heart melted at the little adorable action and he immediately scooped Brett up in his arms. This time, Brett was totally relaxed and comfortable, and Eddy could feel it. He simply rested his head against Eddy’s chest and sighed. 

Once they got to the bedroom’s door, Eddy opened it as quietly as possible while trying his best to not drop Brett. But what shocked him was that while he opened the door, Brett shut it back up. He furrowed his brows, looking down at the man in his arms whose face was buried in Eddy’s shoulder.

“What is it?” He asked. Brett blushed, not really sure of how to put his request into words.

“Brett?” Eddy said again, he was confused. 

Brett looked up at Eddy, tired eyes finding it difficult to stay open. “Can I sleep with you?” A muffled voice found its way into Eddy’s ears as the older boy squashed his face into Eddy’s shoulder. 

Eddy just looked down at his soulmate, heart definitely pleased that Brett had asked. He snickered, not replying and simply leading them to his bedroom. He gently let Brett down, snickering when he heard the smaller sigh contently when he pulled the comforter over him.He removed Brett’s glasses and placed it on the nightstand before plopping onto the bed himself.

Once he did, Brett lazily rolled over and rested his head on Eddy’s shoulder, eyes wide open and looking up at Eddy lovingly. 

“Thought you were asleep?” Eddy teased, shifting slightly and pulling Brett towards him.

Brett willingly rested his head on Eddy’s chest and snickered. “Yeah. I _was_.” 

Eddy rolled his eyes and placed a soft kiss into Brett’s hair.

“Eddy?”

The taller boy looked down, assuring Brett that he had his attention as he continued to play with the hairs on Brett’s nape.

“You know why I am glad you are _my_ rose?”

Eddy shook his head. “No. What is it?”

Brett shifted slightly to get a better look of Eddy’s face and smiled softly. 

“Because you might have _some_ thorns, but I know you will never hurt me.”

Eddy was left speechless after the sweet confession. He swiftly turned around and placed a short kiss on Brett’s forehead.

“Now that wasn’t cheesy, was it?” Brett teased, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Eddy scoffed. “No it wasn’t.” He placed a small kiss onto his forehead again. 

Brett hummed in satisfaction and as he cuddled into Eddy’s chest again, he looked at the rings, noticing that they were a darker shade of pink now, almost red. 

He looked up Eddy and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before snuggling closer and sighing contently. 

“Goodnight,” He muttered, already half asleep as he looked down at the rings once more. 

“Goodnight, rainbow,” Eddy mumbled, giving Brett’s hands a gentle squeeze. 

He too noticed how the rings seemed to be of a darker shade now, but shrugged it off thinking it just might be the darkness of the room.

“Eddy?” Brett’s sleepy voice rang in his ears once more.

“Hmm?” He replied softly, hands running down Brett’s back.

“I meant every word I said there,” He mumbled.

Eddy snickered, pulling Brett closer to him. “I _know_.”

Brett’s tired eyes locked with Eddy’s for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips. He nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

Both of them knew. They knew they meant every word they said.They knew they _needed_ the other in their life. They knew they _wanted_ to say how they were feeling. They knew they wanted to tell the other how they felt when they smiled. They knew they wanted to tell the other the feeling that made them giddy when they were in each other’s arms. 

They _knew_. 

Yet they did not _know_ how to describe it in words. 

  
  


***

The morning wasn’t grey, but by soothing lavender and brilliant amber, the colors merging into neon pink and peach. Vibrant spring rays began to form their way through the curtains of the room and scattering on the two soulmates who were snoring lightly with a soft smile playing on both of their faces, cuddled close to each other. 

Somewhere and somehow during the night, Eddy’s hands had found their way under Brett’s shirt while the latter was now more or less on top of Eddy. The color of the morning sky reflecting how both of them were feeling. Light, happy, satisfied, content and most importantly, they were _complete_. 

The taller had woken up first with the sun rays shining in his eyes. He opened his eyes, yawning, a huge smile plastered on his face when he felt the weight on his chest. 

He looked down to look at Brett’s calm and ethereal figure. Body rising and falling to Eddy’s breathing, cheeks a beautiful rosy pink, arms tightly wrapped around Eddy’s torso and a small soft smile still playing on his lips. 

Eddy snickered to himself when he saw that his hand was resting on Brett’s bare back. He titled his head in confusion, thinking how his hand had ended up beneath Brett’s shirt. Regardless, he gently traced his hand over Brett’s spine, his touch featherlight. And he was more than pleased when he felt Brett wiggle under the touch and came closer to him. 

After another fifteen minutes, Brett began to stir up, shifting every second to try and fall back into one of the best sleeps he had ever had. Eddy snickered, poking him on the side to encourage him to wake up. It wasn’t too late, around 7:30 AM, but he would love to go out and get coffee with his soulmate and show him around the area.

“Good morning,” He said softly in his low raspy morning voice. Brett grumbled, looking up at him before pulling the comforter over his and snuggling into Eddy’s chest. 

Eddy chuckled, lifting the comforter to look at his soulmate’s face squashed against his chest. 

“Peek A boo,” He teased. Brett looked up again, his hair sticking up in all directions with a cute pout on his face. He grumbled, snatching the comforter out of Eddy’s hands and burying himself under it yet again. Eddy sighed, not fighting him and just patting Brett’s head through the comforter affectionately. 

After another five minutes, Brett peeked his head out of the comforter to look at Eddy. He sighed and crawled a bit upwards to place his head on Eddy’s shoulder. 

“Finally out of your cave?” Eddy teased. Brett snickered. 

“Good morning,” He mumbled, drawing small circles on Eddy’s shirt.

“In a mood to get up?” Eddy asked and Brett sighed. “What will we do?”

Eddy snickered. “Well, I was thinking we could go out to get coffee and then I could show you around the area a bit.” 

Brett nodded enthusiastically, rolling off Eddy to let them both get up and get ready. He got off the bed, hands stretching up towards the ceiling as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Eddy snickered, getting off the bed himself and making his way to Brett.

“Excited, huh?” he asked and Brett nodded. Eddy chuckled, making his way out to the closet to get his clothes. Brett made his way to his room to get ready himself.

Eddy came out of the room to see Brett all ready and looking beautiful and adorable in the blue jumper he was wearing, sitting on the couch while scrolling through his phone. 

Eddy patted him on the shoulder, and then they were off. Hands, intertwined, huge smiles on their face and the rings glistening in the bright sunlight.

#### ***

The coffee shop was bustling with people, the smell of freshly ground coffee filling the air. The _clings_ of the coffee mugs and the voices of the people chattering away, the whole shop filled with a friendly atmosphere. But both Brett and Eddy were oblivious of what was going around them. Sitting in one of the corner booths, the one next to the window, both were lost in their own world, in their own small bubble, away from everyone and just there with each other. 

The _pitter patters_ of the rain against the window the only sound audible to the two except for each other’s laughs and voice. Both holding the coffee cups with one hand and the other halfway on the table, caressing the other’s palm. Cheeks flushed red as they continued to laugh and snicker and giggle throughout the conversations. The talks never ending since they still had so much more to _tell_ , and so much more to _know_. 

Once the rain stopped, and the coffee shop no longer being used as a safe haven from the outside world, they both were out again. Eddy excited to show Brett around the area, and Brett excited to spend more time with Eddy in such beautiful weather. 

The earth was thinking, thanking the sky above for the pleasant rain. Flowers swirling under the cool breeze, the same winds whistling in Brett’s ears. 

Upon the petals sat hundred beads of water, each one a perfect sphere, brilliant in the morning rays. Each drop sat so lightly, yet together they were enough to cause the bloom to bow toward the earth. 

Looking at Brett’s eyes which were glimmering with excitement and adoration for the flowers they were coming across along the road, Eddy’s heart fluttered as he decided to make a small detour from his existing plans.

Brett looked down at their intertwined hands, the changing color of the rings still at the back of his mind. He was letting guide him to their destination, not sure where they were headed to but didn’t care. He was _with_ Eddy. And that is all he wanted. 

After another ten minutes of walking, both stood in front of a park Brett titled his head in confusion before looking at Eddy who was pulling along as they entered the park.

The park seemed old. One side a proper children’s playground and the other side being a jogging track. Eddy guided them to a small bench on the playground side, looking over at the children who were shrieking and squealing as they climbed up the slides and landed in the puddles of water at the bottom.

He sighed, feeling the urge to pull Brett closer to him. This is where it all started for him. This is where the connection started between _them_. Brett was observing Eddy the whole time, trying to decipher the look on his face. He gave their intertwined hands a squeeze to get Eddy’s attention.

“So what’s so special about this place?” He asked, hands caressing Eddy’s palm with his thumb. 

Eddy snickered, shaking his head. “Nothing. Why do you think so?”

Brett furrowed his brows. “Liar. I know you Eddy. Tell me, what’s so special about this place?”

Eddy sighed. “Remember I told you that the first time I heard your voice was when I fell while playing in a park?” Brett nodded.

“Well, this is the park!” Eddy exclaimed with a nervous chuckle. 

Brett snickered, scooting closer to Eddy. “Tell me about it.”

And Eddy did. They went on and on on how Eddy was crying his eyes out over a small scratch on his knee. How he was in his mother’s arms on the very bench they were sitting on right now. How this was the first place where he heard Brett’s sweet voice for the first time. 

“I hummed _Song Of The Wind_!” Brett exclaimed, laughing. “I remember.”

Eddy nodded. But their link to the place was not the only thing because of which he had brought them there. There was something else too, something he hoped Brett would like. 

“Yeah. Come on, I need to show you something else too,” Eddy said as he tugged onto Brett’s arms who just stared at him with amusement. 

“Where are we going now?” He asked, eyes filled with curiosity.

“You will see,” Eddy teased, laughing as he saw Brett pout. 

They kept walking for a while, Eddy leading both of them to a sight that Brett wouldn’t dream of seeing in his life. He gasped as he saw the rows of red roses lined up in front of him, spread across on land for acres. The fragrance of the fresh red roses present in the air.

“Like it?” Eddy asked, letting go of their hands as he saw Brett walk towards the flowers.

“ _Love_ it,” He mumbled, looking up at Eddy with the brightest smile on his face before turning his gaze to the flowers. He knelt down slightly, fingers running delicately over the soft velvet like petals of the beautiful flowers. 

But then a word echoed through his head. 

_Love._

The chuckles, the laughs, the hand holding all of which led to that giddy feeling inside him now made sense. Why his heart raced whenever he saw Eddy smile. Why he felt like he needed Eddy by his side at all times. Why he couldn’t be angry with him for more than 4 minutes. Why the rings were changing colors to a darker shade of pink, going almost red.

Everything suddenly became crystal clear.

It was love. 

He looked down at the rings once again, eyes wide in realisation. He abruptly got up, standing in front of Eddy who had confusion written on his face. He intertwined their hands in a hurry, looking at the rings closely. Looking closely, just to make sure that they really were of a different color. And they were, in fact, a darker shade of pink. 

  
  


He looked up at Eddy, who was still confused but gave him a soft smile. And Brett’s heart fluttered yet again. He craned his head up to look at Eddy and looked into those eyes. The eyes which contained the world in them, the eyes which looked at him in the most adorable way, and he was sure now.

This was _love_. 

He looked around, not caring about the people there. But looking at the setting, the roses, the park, the blue sky. Everything was _perfect_. 

“Brett?” Eddy’s concerned voice brought Brett out of his thoughts, his head whipping back to look at Eddy. 

He tip-toed up to Eddy, eyes locked with each other. The confusion evident in Eddy’s eyes whereas there was nothing but realisation and _love_ in Brett’s. 

“Do you know what red roses represent, Eddy?” He asked softly, their lips barely a centimeter away from each other. 

Eddy titled his head in confusion, looking at Brett who’s eyes were glimmering.

“Love?” He whispered, still oblivious. 

Brett snickered, nodding softly.“Yes,” He whispered before softly pressing his lips against Eddy’s. The kiss was a gentle one. Slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.It was the promise of realness, something both of them desired. 

Brett pulled away shortly, slightly breathless, cheeks flushed red, eyes looking up at Eddy with a glint of fear in them. Fear that maybe Eddy doesn’t feel the same way yet.

But that was not true. Eddy looked at Brett, heart racing as he tried to think this through. But there was not much thinking to be done.

He grabbed Brett by the waist, not minding the people around, not minding the eyes on them. The only eyes looking at them that mattered to him were Brett’s. That is all he ever wanted. That is all he ever cared about. It was true. _This_ was true. 

This was _love_. 

“I love you,” He mumbled, hands wrapping around Brett’s waist before he clashed their lips again. Kiss full of passion as all of their feelings found their way out. The kiss reassuring them that they will always be there for the other. Reassuring them that this was real. 

Brett pulled away, breathless but hugging Eddy for dear life. 

“I love you too,” He mumbled, looking down at the rings which had turned red now. “More than you will ever know.”

Eddy nodded, looking up at the sky which had been graced by a beautiful rainbow forming above them. He snickered, patting Brett’s back to get his attention. 

“Brett, look,” He pointed towards the sky as the shorter boy looked at him. 

Brett looked at the rainbow, completely awestruck. The whole situation was overwhelming for him. The red roses, the rainbow, Eddy, their rings. Everything was surreal. All he ever wanted to be by his soulmate’s side. All he ever wanted to do was to be there for them. And now that he had Eddy, it all felt surreal. 

“It’s beautiful,” He squeaked as he felt tears run down his cheeks and soaking into Eddy’s jumper. 

Eddy shook his head, furrowing his brows at the sight of his soulmate crying. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, caressing Brett’s cheeks.

They locked eyes again. The eyes now filled to the brim with love. Brett’s eyes mirroring Eddy’s. Both filled with happiness and joy. He snickered, looking at Brett who’s tears were still flowing, the cheeks were their usual pink color, the jet black hair framing his face perfectly, the hands which were wrapped around Eddy’s torso. Eddy sighed, feeling his heartbeat rise.

Yes. This was definitely love. 

He again wiped the tears away from Brett’s face; heart fluttering as Brett laughed, wiping his tears and smiling. Eddy smiled back.

“Yeah,” He said. Brett gave him a confused look.

“The rainbow is beautiful.” He continued, seeing how Brett nodded with a smile.

“But it’s not as beautiful as _my_ rainbow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D


	8. Epilogue

**  
_Love, Eternal_  
**

The words which were said that day under the rainbow with all will and confidence became effortless. The three simple words being mumbled lovingly every other minute. Mumbled when the other fluttered opened their eyes in the morning, cuddling into the other’s chest in an attempt to not wake up. Mumbled when the other hugged them. Mumbled when the other left them to go to work. Mumbled when the other was crying into their chest after having a dull day. Mumbled when they were tucked into the bed and held in their arms as they drifted off to a peaceful slumber. 

The walls of the rooms which once yearned to have picture frames to be hung on them were starting to find it difficult to find space for the photographed memories. Each frame containing precious memories and adventures they looked back upon every time they plop down on the bed together. 

The butterfly prints on the walls started to shine in the moonlight when the two sat in the balcony, Brett on Eddy’s lap. Enjoying the night sky and mumbling sweet things to each other. Kisses being softly placed into the smaller’s hair as he hummed in satisfaction.  Themtaller snickering, ending up in a long teasing competition, always ending with a soft kiss on the lips.

The wine bottle which waited to be opened on a special occasion finally was poured into two glasses on the day Eddy got down on one knee in front of Brett. A small box present in his palms with the most beautiful gold ring Brett had ever seen. The word ‘yes’ being finally said with a long and tight hug. The ring being finally slid onto Brett’s finger as tears of joy were streaming down his face. 

The empty photo frame in the living room was finally holding the most precious photo of their lives. A photo in which Eddy was standing on the altar in his crisp black suit, taking Brett’s hand delicately and leading him up, their rings shining in the memory. 

The music room which was used to only one violin got used to two. The melodies of their duets singing and exclaiming how madly in love they were. Got used to not having much silence but giggles and laughters after either of them messed up with a note. 

The fights which were already very rare, vanished from their little haven. The two only knowing how to laugh and tease one another. Well aware that the other will never hurt them. 

The open arms Eddy used to think about finally found their person to wrap them around. Holding onto Brett whenever he needed him. The arms always open for him to walk straight into them. 

The angelic smile of Brett that made Eddy’s heart flutter every single time didn’t change a bit. The soft look for Brett in Eddy’s eyes didn’t change one bit. The way Brett craned his head up to look at Eddy didn’t change one bit. Just like their love, which didn’t change one bit.

Neither of them have changed one bit. Their hands still intertwined every time they went out. The _ cling _ of the rings every time they touched still the same.The way Eddy looked at  _ his _ rainbow was still the same. The way Brett cared for  _ his _ rose was still the same. 

They were still madly in love. They didn’t need a proof for it. They _ knew. _

Brett’s smile was enough as a proof. Eddy’s laughter was enough as a proof.

The red color shining brightly in the rainbows they saw together while in each other’s arms said everything.

The red color of their rings shining under the very rainbow saying everything.

So they smiled every time they saw a rainbow. Smiled every time they saw a rose. And just like a fairytale ending, they lived happily ever after. In their little haven, safe in each other’s arms, fitting like two puzzle pieces. 

The perfect match. 

The perfect soulmates. 

So they sighed happily in each other’s embrace, feeling content and happy. Feeling  _ complete _ and  _ safe _ . Feeling the warmth from the arms wrapped around them. 

Realising that in each other’s arms is where they were supposed to be. 

Feeling that their love was unconditional. 

Knowing that their love was  _ eternal _ . And it will always be. Forever and Beyond. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 2 months and 20,000 words worth of writing, the journey has finally come to an end. To almost scrapping this fic back in May, to almost deleting the whole 'Indigo' part, today, this fic stands on a level I am proud of. 
> 
> And this, wouldn't have been possible without you, dear readers. (And my dear beta reader gopractice uwu) I would like to thank you, from the bottom of my heart for sticking through the journey. Each comment made my day, and each of those votes made me smile. I have cherished every moment of writing this fic, but as all things do, this has too, come to an end. 
> 
> I have thought of including bonus chapter, and I would like to know your views on the same. Would you like to see bonus chapters? I am not quite sure when the chapters will have or what the plot will be. Maybe the wedding? Seeing those photo frames filled one by one? I don't know. But if are interested, let me know in the comments! :) And maybe I will write bonus chapters :D
> 
> For now, I once again thank you for reading my work, and I hope you had a joyful and wonderful ride. I hope to see you all again for my next works! ❤️
> 
> — MistOfMidnight


End file.
